The Golden Hawk Chronicles
by okamithegod
Summary: the most outrageous band of mis-fits ever known to mankind will rise toghter and save a kingdom A pirate Captain without a ship, a merencery who can rip off your head and much more
1. Chapter 1

Ya this is my first FanFic ever ……it's going to be amazing

Well I hope it will be but who knows? Right. Any way the main point of this is that well this is all based off of a current campaign that me and my friends are doing right now. Anyways the first chapter will be up soon as I get it to my friend who wants to read it over before I post it so I don't make a fool of myself. Isn't he nice? So ya hope you will like the story that is to come. Outrageous


	2. Chapter 2

Well I just wanted to say that I got it done the first chapter which makes me happy yay anyway this took a while to write considering I had to do homework before this I just hope it turned out ok REVIEW please

* * *

A crossed the vast sea under the overcast sky were a few bright stars shine though, even though the ocean was calm now it could turn into a frenzy of a beast bashing everything within its way.  
These are the last moments of Captain John Firstar and his crew before there ill fated deaths upon taking some "special cargo" to there once were final destination.

Captain John was a giant of a man even by humans standards, his black hair had shocks of white coursing though it from old age, once great big broad shoulders now weathered with age and use, he wore a cleanly pressed white shirt with black pants, with high black boots as well.  
He sat in the captain's cabin looking over some charts; slowly he stood up and looked out the windows behind him at the vast see and sky.

His movements are slow with old age and arthritis, "it's going to storm soon" he observed watching the movement of the clouds "we should make it to the Island of eternal darkness" he thought, Captain John sighed and turned towards his solid oak desk and picked up a piece of parchment. He inward sighed again this was going to be his last time doing this after 38 years of service he was going to retire after this. He knew every crew member and there family, they were a family of some sorts and they had protested his retirement say they would leave there jobs if he did, all though he was touched by this he know this was an empty bluff.

"One more time, just once more give them a good word or two" the old captain thought making his way towards the door and opening it and entering a brightly lit hallway. Slowly he made his way always hating the final check up on the "cargo". At the end of the hallway was a trapdoor with a bolted lock, slowly with the protest of his knee's he dropped to his knees and undid the lock and opened the door. There was a well used rusty old iron ladder; picking his way down the ladder his foot finally touched the belly of the ship, the cargo bay. It was poorly lit with only three torches casting a gloomy shadows everywhere, cob webs hung everywhere, and the sound of little pitter-patter from vermin's feet.

With a huff, Captain John walked forward and stopped upon getting to the first of the "cargo", the barred cage was enchanted so nothing could break/blow its way out.

In the darkness two great yellow eyes's stared at him, not blinking once, these great yellow orbs, these eye's belonged to the Alkano a Black Dragon-born Cleric of the god Pelor. He wear grubby prisoner garments that looked and felt like paper sakes lined with sand paper and where sickly grey in color. Alkano had been accused of killing 3 women and sacrificing them to the evil deity Hextor the Tyrant. Captain John had no way of knowing if he did do it or not but he didn't doubtt that the great big lizard would do it, look at his scales they alone were a sign of a evil dragon they don't need proof that in its self is proof of him doing it.

Moving on the next cage was the same as the last, but the occupant in it had a different story to tell. Maria Nightshade a mercenary stood looking bored as the day they put her in that cell. She had short black hair, her face held a soft completion with earthy brown eye's; she also wearied the same grubby garments as Alkano did. She had been accused of luring men into the forest for some "fun time" and killed them and stole there valuables, John had no idea if she was innocent or not, he couldn't pass judgment on her as he had with the great black lizard.

Moving on too the last cell, huddled into a corner was the last prisoner, and the most strangest and shyest out of them all. Magintratana Oryana a drow wizard, her beautiful features shone even in the darkness of the corner that she was hiding in; her ebony white hair softy fell to her waist, her Obsidian black skin only enhancing the beauty of her face and complimented her hair. But the most stunning thing about the drow was her eye's they were a deep forest emerald green, she couldn't be older then 16 in human years but looks were deceiving.

Over all she was one of the prettiest things he had even seen, she had been accused of the worst crime out of all her fellow prisoners, that she had killed an entire village! A whole whapping 75 humans, 20 dwarf's, and 3 half elf's, only a lone dwarf escaped the carnage, this alone had been enough to sentence her to the Island of Eternal Darkness. It was hard for John to believe that this drow had killed all those people but the proof was there it doesn't matter on looks alone.

Captain John sighed he had seen people come and go, some that shouldn't have gone others he only hoped that they end up in one of the 9 hells. The old sea captain was about to walk way from Magintratana's cell "there here" it sounded like water flowing gently down a stream, soothing and gentle.

John turned around to see Magintratana's dark green eye's looking straight at him, "what did you say" John asked gruffly, "they're coming John. Soon you, like the rest of us, will be put on the platform trail of judgement to decide where you will go" she answered bluntly.

There came a sound like a thunder bolt, as a round hole appeared few feet down in a wall, then came the sound of more thunder bolts and holes appeared everywhere, the sounds of battle could be heard from above decks of the ship as the thunder like crashing kept up its steady pace.  
The last thing Captain John Firstar would see before meeting the similar fate that awaited his crew was the young drow's eye's focusing in on him never once leaving his puzzled and horrified face, her last words "good bye John say hello to Pelor for me" she said with no emotion. Then came the sound of thunder and John turned to see the wall behind him exploded and a cannonball smashing into his face, then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for those who have been reading, this last chapter took a while also for those that have been following I did change Natani's name to Magintratana, Natani sounded to human so I changed it her whole name Magintratana Oryana means beautiful prophet of the darkness...I think it fits her but anyways here you are Chapter 3

* * *

The sounds of battle got louder with each passing moment, as the ship creaked under all the stress she was under.

Maria usually wasn't the one who would start panicking in a situation like this one, with cannonballs whizzing by her head and captains of the ship die a few feet away from her holding cell, but she couldn't deny that too was on the verge of try to do something to escape her cell.

May went back to her usually position, staring at the wall before her huddled in the corner. Maria couldn't help but think there was more to her then what they said, "hey how did you know that the captain was going to die?" Maria asked looking at her with curiosity, May showed no sign that she had heard her at all. Maria was about to yell what she said when the drow head turn to look at her, but her eye's weren't focused on Maria, it was focused on some far way object.

Maria turned around to see 3 men stand at the foot of the ladder, one in the middle was small then the other two walk with his head held high, he wear black boots that went up to his knee's, a white shirt with black pants, and a long extravagant coat that skimmed the ground with patterns of dragons on it, and had a three point hat on top of his brown shaggy unkept hair. The other two were big half orcs, who wear the same clothes a white shirt that was half bottoned, and black pants with big black boots that went up there knee's as well. Maria couldn't tell the difference between the two half orcs they all looked the same to her or maybe they we twins but Maria couldn't know for sure.

Maria concluded he must be the leader and the other two must be followers also she concluded that they must be pirates looking for some kind of loot, the pirate leader's darted this way and that looking at each cell as he passed it, "where's the treasure that you promised us" on of the big orcs bluntly asked in a sandpapery tone, "its around here some where I mean why would we attack a ship that has no treasure on it right" the little human pirate answered. "I think your playing us up" the other half orc commented "I see no gold no gems no extravagant spices" the half orc seemed to be on a role "this was your last chance Captain" he spoke these words with such venom that Maria wondered how the pirate captain was still standing.

"Joff this isn't my fault you said that I had to find a ship by dawn and attack it, its not my fault that you pressured me into attacking a ship with no loot that would be your fault for pressuring me you over grown ape" the captain spoke angrily, that was it the half orc Joff grabbed the little human captain by his shoulders and pinned him against Alkano's cell and spoke with such anger.

"You listen here Captain Cid if you think your crew will stand by you know after months of not getting any gold, silver, gems, women then you are dead wrong," know Joff smiled smugly "this is your last stop Captain, I sure hope you like it" as he throw the captain down the walkway with ease, landing near the dismantled corpse of John.

"Come on Goff lets tell the crew to leave this ship and leave the ex-Captain on his new ship" Joff ordered. The two half orcs marched there way back to the ladder and climbed it, the pirate captain jumped to his feet and ran down the length of the walkway to the ladder in time to see the two half orcs smiling evilly at him as they Slammed the trapdoor with a Bang then the sound of the bolted latch being locked.

"Damn it damn it damn it" Cid yelled "wait till I get my hands on those bloody half orcs, they will wish that they never doubled cross there Captain"

"Would you mind keeping it down im trying to meditate" Alkano spoke in a deep voice, "BE QUIET ARE YOU MAD, WERE GOING TO DIE DOWN HERE IN THIS HELL HOLE OF A SHIP AND NOT ONLY THAT MY BEST MATE TOOK OFF WITH MY SHIP AND CREW SO DON'T TELL ME TO COOL IT BECAUSE IM NOT" he yelled at the great lizard though the bars of the cell.

"Maybe we could help you escape from here if you let us out" Maria trying to play him up at the moment, "Oh no I'm not going to do that I can guess your all criminals or murder's or something and as soon as I let you out you going to kill me nope no way you can make me do it"

"Captain Cid Skyheart you would be doing yourself a favor by letting us out" soothed May, "how do you know my name?" a face of bewilderment now where anger had been "I know many things about you Cid" she spoke slowly "about you and your ship the Crimson Star".

Cid looked at the drow sure she was Beautiful but how did she know him had they met, "I know what you look for, and the only way you can gain it is by letting me out of my cell", Cid looked upon the drow with now new found curiosity "where do I find the key's to open these cages?", "they're over there" she pointed to the dead body of the late Captain John.

After a few minutes of searching the old Captains body he found them, he opened all there cell's, "know how do we get out" Maria asked stretching, "you seem to have all the answers there drow how do we get out" she asked. "For one thing, Maria is my name is, not drow and you should address me as May or Lady Mayintratana till we become better friends, secondly I do not hold the key to our salvation and lastly I don't know every thing I just know many things" she finished

"Yeah could have fooled my Lady Mayintratana" Sarcastically Maria answered, "Shut up I need to think how are we going to get out" Cid spoke as he started to pace occasionally looking up at one of them.

"Lady Mayintratana do you know any such magic to open this door" he asked politely, "yes I do Captain Cid but as a wizard I cant use my magic with out memorizing the spells from my book", "damn it"

"May I suggest a answer to our problem" Alkano surprisingly polite, all eye's upon him now he cleared his throat, "if our pirate friend has any gun powder on him we could put some in a cloth and set it under the door", all eye's were now upon Cid, "well yes I have gun powder its just it's special to me and I don't thi--" he never finished his statement because Maria charged him and grabbed him by the shoulders just as Joff had done.

"Now you listen here Cid if you don't use that gun powder of yours im going to rip off that pathetic thing you call a head, I am not going to die because some stupid pirate would not use his gun powder to blow open a door, do you understand" Cid could see she was pissed and nodded his head "good now give your gun powder to Alkano and we can get out of here" the mercenary spoke more pleasantly then before letting the pirate down.

What seemed like forever, Cid and Alkano announced that it was ready, with a quick light thanks to Alkano's ability to breath fire the cloth started to burn.

"I may want to warn you guys that this isn't ordinary gun powder so do not be surprised by it one bit ok" there was never a response.

The fire finally got a hold on the gun powder and there was a great red flash and blinding white light then it was gone, Maria opened her pained eye's open seeing her that most of her front was now covered in soot, same with the rest of the crew they were covered head to toe in the soot.

"I tried to worn you, that stuff has more kick to it then normal gun powder", "it doesn't matter the way is open and can move on" Maria answered in firm tone. Alkano was the first one to climb the ladder then Maria, then May and last but not least Cid.

The upper decks looked like it had been in a butcher's shop, blood was everywhere body's were mangled beyond any recognition, cannonball holes were everywhere on the ship.

The crew made there way to the main deck, and upon getting there could see that they were the only living thing left on this boat, body's littered were everywhere. Every one seemed to be in a trance from the carnage here, Cid was the first to break free of this and made his way to the steering wheel.

Still in trance May heard the pirate captain swear at the his lungs, "DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!", "What's the matter Captain Cid" she asked, "THOSE BASTARDS TOOK THE STEERING WHEEL". Maria came out of her trance at this comment "they took the wheel? What are supposed to do sit here and wait to die of starvation?" she asked.

"We wont have to wait" came the deep calm voice of Alkano, "oh yea, why's that?" Maria asked, "because we are sinking" he replied.

"We're what?!" Maria asked, "yes" Alkano answered, "we're sinking and your just standing there not doing anything?" she asked now with a hint of panic in her voice. "That would be correct, for there is nothing we can do now" his voice calm "we must accept what are fate is and hope the gods are watching us tonight".

Cid came back to join with the rest of the group, "well I have to say this is not the way I wanted to go that's for sure but ill make the most of it" his gaze fell upon May who glared at him "if you even put so much as a finger on me I will kill you".

Cid shrugged "cant blame me for trying", Maria rolled her eye's this pirate was starting to get on her nerves.

May fidgeted with a silver ring on her finger, 'I could use it, I mean He did say only use it in an emergence and I think a pirate captain hitting on me before I die would be one she thought and decided that she would do it,' She thought to herself.

Clearing her throat she spoke with a sense of emergency "I know a way for us to get off of the ship" she spoke looking uncomfortable. Now all eye's were upon her "you know a way to get off and you haven't said anything?" Maria asked in disbelieve, "well..its um dangers and we could die anyway I haven't done it before with out my master," she continued to fidget with the ring.

"You see I have a well um a special talent to um see the future at random times most of the time I cant make out what there about or what they are trying to say" she spoke now pacing the deck, "and not only that I have other talents, but that's beside the point the main thing is that my master helped me control these's abilities with this ring, and one of the other abilities I um posses is the ability to teleport from one place to the next". "But I've never done it any farther then 10 feet and that's with my master helping me" she said now doubting if she should have brought this up at all.

Cid looked at May dumbfounded not only could she see the future but she could teleport as well, "so what your say is that ring helps you focus your abilities in a way" he guessed, "in a way it does but it focus's my magic into channeling the future seeing so they are clearer make sense other wise there just a bunch of fast moving pictures with load noises" she finished now looking at all of them.

"We could die doing this but im willing to take that risk" Cid answered looking at her confidently, "what about you two?" she asked, "I will go, if I live then the gods willed it to be so" Alkano's answered, Maria stood there shifting her weight to one foot to the other "I don't want to die but if there's even a slight chance of living then I'll take it" she finally spoke.

May nodded in agreement, "then I need you all of you to come over here and rest your hands on my shoulders" she commanded her eye's set with determination, they all obeyed the order resting there hands on her shoulders standing quietly still. 'I don't want to die here I got to make it' May thought, then she shut her eye's concentrating on a land. Anywhere was good as long as it was on land.

There was a bright blue searing light then that blinded Cid, as he felt as if he was choking, he opened his mouth trying breath but nothing came to him he felt as if his lungs would burst if they didn't get new oxygen soon it was almost to much then it was gone.


End file.
